L'inversement de la chaîne alimentaire
by Sophia2
Summary: Traduction de la fic de SwissEagle , avec son autorisation évidemment . Tenten est infectée par des spores de champignon. Lee va tout faire pour la sauver.


**L'inversement de la chaîne alimentaire**

_Encore une traduc' ! Cette fois, elle est de SwissEagle, auteur de . Et comme d'habitude, j'ai demandé la permission !_

_J'ai aussi traduit son commentaire à la fin, c'est assez rigolo !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**- - -**

Lee haletait en courant, avec la fille plus petite que lui sur le dos. Ils avaient été attaqués par des ninjas du Son sur le retour d'une mission dans le pays de la Neige, et Tenten avait été atteinte par une espèce de gaz. Lee craignait que ça ne soit quelque chose de sérieux, car la maîtresse des armes respirait fortement derrière lui.

La respiration de Tenten était saccadée, et elle commençait à avoir de la fièvre. Lee n'était pas totalement sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, mais il était pratiquement certain que ce n'était pas du poison que lui ou Tenten avaient rencontré. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa coéquipière et s'arrêta, saisi d'horreur.

De petites choses brunes en formes de bourgeons s'étaient formées sur les coins de sa bouche. Lee put en déduire une seule chose : les champignons. Le nuage de gaz avait dû faire grandir les spores très rapidement !

Prestement, Lee fit s'asseoir Tenten contre un arbre pour pouvoir observer cela de plus près.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? gémit Tenten, semblant quelque peu absente.

- Ouvre la bouche, s'il te plaît, Tenten, dit sérieusement Lee, essayant - assez maladroitement - de ne pas paraître alarmé.

Tenten le fit, et Lee prit sur lui pour faire en sorte que ses halètements ne s'accélèrent pas, en voyant tous les spores grandissant dans la bouche et la gorge de Tenten. Il y en avait probablement en grande quantité dans ses poumons également. La seule chose à faire était de rentrer à Konoha pour lui administrer un antidote dans les plus brefs délais.

- Lee, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, dit Tenten d'une voix faible, une certaine terreur dans les yeux.

Lee déglutit péniblement (il pensait aux spores qui pourraient croître dans sa propre gorge) et secoua la tête.

- N'aie pas peur, Tenten ! Nous avons seulement besoin de retourner à Konoha et ta jeunesse te sera rendue en peu de temps !

Tenten hocha la tête avec confiance tandis que Lee la hissait sur son dos et partait, à une vitesse qui rendrait Gai très fier de son élève.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, jusqu'à ce que Tenten commence à se tortiller, et Lee stoppa net.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda frénétiquement Lee, mais il le savait déjà.

Les chapeaux de champignons avaient recouvert la bouche de Tenten, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur. Lee pria pour bien agir et utilisa rapidement ses mains pour enlever la plupart des champignons, espérant que les poumons de Tenten ne soient pas encore envahis. Un souffle mince, brusque, récompensa ses efforts, et il la remonta à nouveau sur son dos, elle si tremblante.

Ils étaient à environ un kilomètre de Konoha maintenant, si ils pouvaient arriver avant que les spores finissent de s'enchâsser dans les poumons de Tenten, elle irait bien. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Tenten était encore secouée de violents tremblements lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes. Lee passa devant les gardes en courant et se dirigea tout droit vers l'hôpital. Il déposa la maintenant suffoquante Tenten entre les mains compétentes de Sakura.

Vingt minutes de torture plus tard, on permit à Lee d'entrer dans la chambre de Tenten. Elle avait l'air si petite couchée sur ce lit, avec un masque à oxygène et une perfusion dans le bras. De ce qu'on avait dit à Lee, ils avaient dû l'opérer pour enlever tous les spores, et Tenten était passée très près de la mort.

Lee prit sa main, et lissa ses cheveux. Il était tellement soulagé que Tenten aille bien, et si épuisé par sa course folle vers le village, qu'il s'endormit en attendant que son amie se réveille.

Sakura sourit en voyant la scène. Ces deux-là allaient bien ensemble.

**- - -**

Bon, euh, c'est tout. S'il vous plaît commentez, en particulier si vous aimez les champignons !


End file.
